Harry Potter and the Change of Laymanzet
by RacoonFanboy
Summary: Some Wizards and Witches adapt, or evolve, as time goes by and become mutants. Harry Potter has become a mutant and is outcasted by the Wizarding society and he wants revenge. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I USE IN THIS STORY!! I AM JUST WRITING A STORY FOR PLEASURE, NOT PROFIT!! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE X-MEN CHARACTERS AND I JUST WANT TO TRY TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT HASN'T BEEN WRITTEN BEFORE!! I PLACE THIS STORY IN HARRY'S 4TH YEAR AT HOGWARTS IN THE VERY BEGINNING… SIRIUS ISN'T DEAD AND THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT WILL NOT HAPPEN. I TRIED PRETTY HARD SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!

HAPPY READING!!

Harry Potter and the Change of Laymanzet

Chapter 1

As I got up that morning, I had no idea how much it would impact my life!! If I could go back and relive that day, I would so that I could spend it with my friends instead of acting the way I did. WAIT!! I'm getting ahead of myself! You don't even know who I am!! Let me start over!

My name is (or was) Harry James Potter by birth, but now I am known as Airiconte in the new world. I was famous by the time I was a year old for something that I still don't remember; but now I am known for my accomplishments, and my horrible demise. I'll go back to the last date I was at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; October 21. It was an average day, just like any other, with the fresh scent of pine trees from the Forbidden Forest waking me from my deep sleep. I inhaled this scent as deeply as I could. I decided as I got out of my bed that I was going to make this the best day possible. I pulled on my wizard robes and headed down the stairs to the common room. As I arrived, I realized that I was the last one up and I hurried over to the fire where my best friends Hermione and Ron were waiting for me.

As I approached I could hear Ron arguing with Hermione in hushed tones. I groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long day.

"It's not like they can help it! They didn't know they would change! How can you condemn them for something they can't control?" Ron continued "I, for one, think its cool! I mean, its one thing to do magic with a wand, but to do the things they can without one, it's very useful!"

I sighed deeply as I heard them going at it AGAIN for the umpteenth time! Ron and Hermione never saw directly eye to eye, but when it came to the issue of mutants; they would never agree.

I quickly interceded before the argument could escalate into a full brawl! "Ronald Weasley! I know that Hermione doesn't condemn your brothers Fred and George because she knows them just as well as I do!" I continued after I ruffled up my hair, "So please stop arguing and let's enjoy this glorious day!"

At this Ron spluttered "But Harry"

I quickly interjected "NO! Ron, I know what you're going to say!" I pulled myself to full height to let him know I meant business "I won't let you two argue about this anymore! I'm sick of it! All of us love your brothers, so just cool it you two!" at this I realized I had gained volume and was shouting at the top of my lungs and the whole room had gone silent.

I felt really embarrassed and my face flushed a light pink "Sorry everyone, I just got annoyed, please go back to what you were doing".

Everyone went back to what they were doing and I dragged Ron and Hermione out of the portrait hole to head to class; I thought to myself "Why do they argue so much about mutants? It's not like they can't agree about it and get over themselves!"

I kept up my fast pace until we reached our first class; Transfiguration. Ron, Hermione, and I sat down at the front of the class and waited for everyone else to arrive. When the last person arrived to class, Neville Longbottom, Professor McGonagall began to teach the lesson; Transmogrification or the magic of altering your appearance.

"Now, class, to give yourself a pig nose, as I have done, you must speak the charm; Gipadeous Transmaeus," she continued "everyone give it a try"

After she gave those words, I got ready to try it… I cleared my mind of wandering thoughts and breathed deeply. I felt the normal rush of air flow through my entire being… but there was something else there… an underlying power I had never drawn on. I concentrated on this power, feeling it wrench my gut, I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was frost on all surfaces of the room! I gasped with shock as I saw everyone staring at me. I was then taken by Professor McGonagall directly to Professor Dumbledore's 

office. McGonagall didn't even knock when she approached the door! She marched into his office, dragging me the whole time, and she told me to sit while she took Dumbledore into his study.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before they came back with a permanent frown etched upon their faces. I knew that whatever they were going to say wasn't good. Dumbledore gave great pause before he spoke, "Harry, I don't think that I can tell you what just happened without freaking you out" Dumbledore gave a great pause "I suppose I should ask you what you know about mutants."

This baffled me! What did mutants have to do with what just happened? My mind was racing with all sorts of questions! I had to take a deep breath before I answered.

"I know that mutants are wizards who have either evolved or mutated to do extraordinary things without the aid of a wand. I also know that they cannot use magic after they 'change'"

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply before he answered "Harry, I believe that you have become a mutant…"

I sat dazed while he continued "You must know that wizards aren't tolerant of mutants at all… so I believe it's best that I send you to your godfather, Sirius Black. I don't feel that you would be accepted at Hogwarts anymore if your classmates found out."

At this I started to panic, "but Professor! What will they say? If just vanish then someone will come looking for me?"

Dumbledore had a pained expression on his face "We will fake your death after you leave, but I will give you about 2 hours to let your friends Ron and Hermione know that you are leaving."

Dumbledore sighed and said "I'm sorry that I cannot do more for you"

I sat dazed for about ten minutes before the realization hit: I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE HOGWARTS BECAUSE I WAS A MUTANT! I jumped up abruptly with tears in my eyes and started running down to the lake.

I don't know how long I sat staring into the water before the tears started flowing freely. I don't know how long I cried, but after a while, I felt two sets of hands pull me up and drag me to the entrance of the school. I felt deadened, lifeless, like the world was crashing down on the ones I loved and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I then realized that Ron and Hermione were both there with me. They both had tear-streaked faces, as if they had been crying. I began to speak, "g-g-guys I-I have to l-l-leave, I don't know how long I'll be gone, or how long it will be before I see you again, but you need to know that I love you guys. I will always remember the important memories we have."

I stopped before I choked up, I didn't think I could say anything else without bawling… I decided to end this as fast and painless as I could. I ended the best thing in my life with the words "Good-bye" I watched their faces form tears as I slowly walked away… I left part of myself with them that they would always hold on to.


	2. Chapter 2

I left Hogwarts. I left by the way of the hidden passage under the Whomping Willow. I was told by Dumbledore that this would be where I would meet Sirius. As I climbed the stairs into the Shrieking Shack; my vision was blurred by tears that were running freely. I felt as if I was tearing myself apart! I was in pain for a brief instant, the pain was a sort of burning, and the pain swelled to a crescendo that was so strong that I fell to my knees.

I had so many voices running in my head. I started to wonder "Why am I this way?" and more thoughts of this kind rammed their way through my mind. The voices began to get louder, so loud I couldn't hear myself think; I couldn't even hear my own heartbeat. Suddenly I just wanted it all to end. I shouted so loud that I hurt my own ears; this was an anguished scream, one full of pain and remorse. I felt ready to explode!

I then felt it again. That familiar tug in my gut. I called on that power to end my pain. This time I kept my eyes open. I felt the anger leave my body, but it was soon replaced with horror as I saw where it went. The anger left my body in the form of fire! It left and traveled towards Hogwarts. I watched as it grew in size and surrounded the school entirely and a sphere of flame. I then became horrified as I heard the screams of the students inside.

I was fine with hearing these screams until I heard the scream of Draco Malfoy. I thought that of all of my classmates, I would enjoy his screams. But as I listened to his tortured screams, my heart outstretched an arm to him, letting him into my life and allowing me to forgive him for all the crimes he had done against me. I finally realized that I had cared about him more than I gave credit. We had a love/hate relationship. In the midst of all of the chaos I had created, no one noticed as Draco was surrounded by a block of protective ice. I felt complete watching the chaos; like I could finally reach my full potential. I turned away from the window to stare at a face that was clearly furious. I knew that face. That was the face of my godfather, Sirius Black.

I looked into his eyes and I was instantly at peace. I was never able to be angry or annoyed with my godfather. As I looked into his eyes, I felt my strength ebbing away. I fell over and hit the edge of a table as I went down. I remember an eerie light filling the room before I fainted.

The next thing I knew I was in my room at my godfather's house. I eyed the room carefully, holding my gaze over the objects that had deep memories behind them. I sat up slowly; I touched the side of my head where I hit the table. It hurt. I decided to walk downstairs to eat some breakfast. I don't remember much after I ate. Time drifted, it slipped in and out. I spent most of my time waiting on Sirius to get home. I knew he would be angry, but I still needed his comfort he would give me after he finished yelling. I just hoped I would make it through the yelling without bursting into tears… as Sirius arrived home, I sat in shock because his face was marred with scars and fresh cuts. I wanted to ask 'what happened?' but I thought better of it and got him some ice out of the refrigerator. I handed him the ice and took a seat next to him, waiting for him to tell me the story.

" Harry, I went to visit an old friend today. His name is James Olliver Excruicium. He was an Auror that was arrested under false charges and thrown in Azkaban. He got out of there, but he became a mutant 

soon after. I went to ask him if he'll try to teach you to learn control over your new abilities. But he declined."

I sat dumbstruck. Sirius knew mutants!!I couldn't believe it! I started to tune out and my vision swooned. I knew that as I fell, that I wouldn't be allowed to stay here much longer. I fell deeper than I ever had before, and I mean into my subconscious. I was swirling through memories of my past. I kept flying back in time until I reached a memory I thought I would never see. I saw my mother and father huddling close to me inside our house, many years ago. I heard a distinct BANG! And the door flew off its hinges. I saw that horribly handsome face before it became horribly disfigured. I saw the face of Voldemort before he lost his power that night. I was reliving that horrible nightmare.

I watched in horror as I saw my parents brutally tortured and then murdered. I then saw Voldemort draw himself up to full height and square his shoulders as he stared at me… I giggled in the memory as a baby. Voldemort slowly raised his wand up to end my life and brought it down with a quick jerk. What happened next was extraordinary. I raised my hands, as if to catch the beam, and the beam became a block of ice and dropped onto the ground. Voldemort then turned to run, but before he could do so, he was burnt into a crisp…

I sat up quickly, my back covered in sweat and breathing harder than a marathon runner. I now knew the truth. I knew how my parents died. I now knew what I had to do.

I quietly slipped into the kitchen to find some scissors. I stubbed my toe in the process, but in about 4 minutes, I had short, spiky hair. I now looked for some lemons and I drained them of juice. I dipped my hair into the solution and I let my hair dry in front of the fireplace in the living room. It took many coatings of lemon juice, but I was now a short haired, blond boy in baggy clothes. I was having trouble thinking of a scheme to disguise my eye color, but I came up short. I decided to wear glasses until I could find a way to hide them indefinitely.

I found a pad of paper and a pen and began to write a note to Sirius.

Sirius,

I know that this is hard on both of us, but don't worry, I'll figure everything out on my own. I'll get in touch with you once a month in a way that you won't be able to track. You can't stop me. I will contact you if something's wrong. Please don't try to stop me.

Harry

I then grabbed a small bag and put my personal belongings, including; my photo album, my wand (even though it was useless), I also packed clothes, toothpaste, and toothbrush. I then took off down the street, heading into the countryside to find a better life.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!! Disclaimer: This chapter has Minor Slash between Harry and Earl (a character you'll meet) this chapter doesn't contain any necessary information so if Slash offends you then PLEASE skip the chapter!!

I sat in a crowded lunchroom along with a group of homeless people. I know that you're probably thinking "great choice… you leave Sirius's house to go live with hobos" but I had better explain. I didn't want to be a burden on my godfather. I would rather live on the road than do that! So, just to make sure that Sirius couldn't track me very easily and to make sure that even if he did find me, he couldn't just take me back and force me to live with him. I didn't want to be a burden to him. So, I started my own life. I hitchhiked every day to the nearest homeless shelter with friendly truckers. All was going well until I met Earl the trucker. Earl was a nice man that I liked as soon as I met him. Earl was a tall, blond man that looked like Draco Malfoy. I felt an attraction the second I saw him. I walked up to him and introduced myself and I asked him where he was headed. He said that he was headed to San Francisco, so I asked him if I could tag along. His face spread into a wide smile. I liked his smile. He had the cutest dimples I had ever seen.

We rode along, making small talk for about a couple of hours. We got to know each other pretty well. I was enjoying myself for the first time in about a month. I was taken by surprise when he leaned over and kissed me. I sat in shock for about a whole minute before my mind went numb. I started to protest- but my body took over. I started to kiss back… but something stopped me. I didn't know why I stopped myself at the time, but I do now. I felt miserable afterwards. When I stopped kissing back so suddenly, Earl stopped. He asked me what was wrong. I felt so horrible at the time, I just rejected an awesome guy I liked and he was asking me how I felt. My bottom lip started to tremble and I heard my breath shatter in and out of my chest. I felt the tears start rolling and I lost it. I started rocking back and forth and I tuned everything else out. I heard the sound of Earl's voice, but I couldn't make out the words. I was about to pass out, when I felt that I was rolling around in the air. I opened my eyes and I was shocked at the scene that met my eyes. I looked over the terrain. I saw Earl's body lying on the ground, and it was being ravaged by a huge man. This man wasn't normal. He was huge! He was about 6 foot seven inches. He had huge metal claws coming out of his knuckles. This mans name was Sabertooth. When I saw this, I lost it. I felt the tug that I ordinarily felt, but it quickly grew into a huge rush. The next thing I remember I was on a table in a hospital setting. I immediately sat up. I pulled off the monitor circles and I grabbed my shirt off of the floor. I hurriedly pulled my shirt on and I pushed the panel next to the door to open it. I walked as fast as I could. I turned around the corner and I backtracked, because I saw two guards in front of the exit. I don't know how I knew that it was the exit, but I did. I knew that I needed to find a way out. I couldn't stay here, this place made me feel like a trapped animal. I turned to find a way out, and I was grabbed from behind. I felt a rag placed on my mouth. I knew it was chloroform. I had about two seconds to panic before I lost consciousness.


End file.
